


#OCKISS20 Challenge Day 1 - Beginning

by gutterpupper



Series: #OCKISS20 Challenge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Dates, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, mental health, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: Finn didn't recognize the man he was on a date with until the very end, and Mitch appreciates the normality even if it won't continue.
Relationships: Michael "Mitch" Rust/Finn Davenport
Series: #OCKISS20 Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629829
Kudos: 4





	#OCKISS20 Challenge Day 1 - Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muepin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muepin/gifts).



> This is day one of a collection of short ficlets as part of the [#OCKISS20](https://ockissweek.tumblr.com) challenge on Tumblr. In this one, the prompt was "Beginning". Mitch belongs to the awesome muesashi while Finn belongs to me. Just a sweet moment at the end of a date that isn't going to work for both of them. You can find more about Mitch by reading [Frantic Live](https://franticlive.artbymue.com/).

‘ _I can’t believe I’ve fucked this up at the beginning of a date._ ’

Of course, he was _that_ Mitch. Just because his dating profile didn’t mention his band didn’t mean he wasn’t the Mitch Rust of Frantic. Admittedly he had only heard a few songs when they played in random playlists Finn would listen to on Spotify during a study night but he knew enough about them to put the band members’ names together.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine,” the dark-haired man responded as he stood with his hands in his pockets. “It’s kind of refreshing not to be recognized sometimes. Feels like I’m getting to talk to the real person I go on a date with instead of some obsessed fan trying to live some fantasy life.”

“You get those?”

“Yup.”

Somehow they’d both managed to get through the evening with Finn just assuming the guy was a lookalike. How, he didn’t know. He thought he hadn’t paid enough attention, hence why he thought he had fucked up at the start by not putting two and two together.

“Crazy,” the teen responded, rocking back on his heels.

Mitch turned and faced him, hands pressed into the pockets of his leather jacket, leaning against the subway wall. He had a soft smile on him, a few loose strands of hair blowing in the light breeze through the tunnels. Finn stopped his rocking and watched as the man seemed ready to say some speech he wasn’t really wanting to hear.

“Listen, I don’t normally date teenagers. Not cause I don’t like you but just… you know… the mental health thing is a lot on me, never mind anyone else.”

‘ _Here we go, the I’m-too-young let down._ ’

“You’re cute and all,” he continued as he pulled out his cigarette packet, fiddling with it in his hand, his eyes leaving Finn’s, “and tonight has been different, in a good-”

The speech was cut short when Finn pressed forward, pushing his lips against the older musician’s, soft velvet meeting the rough dryness as the two of them shared a single kiss. It lingered, before a second wave where tongues meet, and a few more before they parted, slowly, Finn resting his forehead on Mitch’s.

“I get it. I’m not life-wise enough to give you the support you need, the support you deserve. I can argue till I pop but you’re right. I’m only eighteen. I don’t know jack about mental health.” Finn stood back and looked back at the deep blue empathetic eyes of the man listening to him. “It was fun. I guess in a way I’m glad you took a chance, even if it’s not going to work out. I’ll have a story to at least tell my friends.” He smirked for added effect. 

“Great. I’ll be trending on Twitter by tomorrow.” Mitch joked back. He pulled the kid in for one last selfish kiss, something to give the young man to remember. If he was going back to his apartment alone, he was going back to the taste of the boy on his lips.


End file.
